Nothing but a Memory
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: I've wanted this since the beginning. Always. And now I've got it. But it's this pain, this suffering that makes me ache, long for something real. I wanted it, i got it. So what's wrong? DMGW. Anya, pls review if u read!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

A/N, i know i should be updating my other fics, but I just had a brainstorm, and well, you know. Please review!

Draco's P.O.V

I'm not your average Slytherin.

'K, maybe I am.

Wait.

Maybe.

Let me tell you my story, then you decide.

Ok, so my Dad's a deatheater.

Alright, dammit, even parkinson's parents are!

So that's all, but i actually did it. I got it.

The dark mark.

I've wanted it since i was ten.

And i got it.

Now what?

Now it burns, it scratches me.

And i feel like bloody potter, with a scar that pains.

Am i screwed up or what?

Well whatever.

So what?

But lately, things have been improving, no idea why.

I've becoming more, accepting.

Sure i've done it.

It being the operative word here.

Ok, i don't live for sex.

That much.

I'm not shallow.

That shallow.

I would never touch a blood traitor.

Unless she was really hot.

Or a mudblood.

Ditto.

Leave me alone!

But, I really started to change, and kind of pick up my pieces, you know? I think I'll be better now, not so screwed up, but if i don't...

So sue me?

D.


	2. 1 Enter Weasel

Chapter 2

Enter Weasel

Draco's P.O.V.

Yeah, It's headboy/headgirl time.

Guess who made headboy?

Harry flipping Potter.

Whoop-di-doodle-do.

Guess who made head girl?

Hermione flipping Granger.

I'm just so damn happy.

Guess who doesn't care?

The whole flipping Hogwarts.

The only one who is like, totally ecstatic about the headshits (a/n, headshits-headships, get it? I really kill myself) is Mini-Weasel.

Everyone else thinks it's House racism.

It'll change the world, it will.

As a matter of fact, the Weaselette was so happy, she skipped out on celebration to sleep.

Don't ask me how I know.

She's weird like that.

(a/n, I'm not going to cliche it, she's not going to be gorgeous fantastically over the hols, fans stop booing)

Not like she's changed mega-much over the summer hols, I just never stopped to look at her.

Don't ask why.

I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

Fine, I'll stop.

Don't go all darth-vader on me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny's P.O.V

They were really pissing me off.

Hermione was like, all over Harry.

Whoop-di-freakin-day.

I was so pissed off in fact, that I didn't notice Dean signal me.

OK, maybe this is the thirtieth time I haven't answered.

Dean's a bore, why the hell should I?

I'm not shallow, but after three years of dating, wouldn't you get, well, damn bored of somebody?

Especially Dean Thomas.

So I didn't notice.

Then he walked angrily to me.

'Ginevra Weasley--'

I had to have the upper hand.

'_God_ Dean! Leave me alone, I'm not like some Grandma that you can use! I'm not your girltoy! So go read your Playwizard magazine, and leave me ALONE! We are over!'

So what?

I mean, he was going to break up with me, I couldn't let him.

he looked hurt.

Yeah, you read that right.

_Hurt._

Shit.

'Dean, look, I'm sorry, but...'

I trailed off, but he didn't take the hint.

He kept looking at me, expecting me to speak.

Damn.

'Dean, I mean, couldn't you see it coming...?'

I could tell he was still hurt.

He looked really pissed, and told me that he hadn't seen it coming.

Then he left.

What have I seriously become?

I felt so bad, that I made up.

So much for bad-girl Gin.

So I'm back together with Dean.

It was the right thing to do, but I felt so tired and unfulfilled that I went to sleep.

And missed Hermione and Harry get their awards.

Damn.

I made up my mind to congratulate them later, but I was so tired, I just drifted off.

They'll forgive me. Eventually.

-G


	3. 2 Weaslette

a/n. OK, I'm really pissed. It's like _no-one_ likes this story. I'm only continuing it because _I_ love it. BTW, does anyone want to be my beta-reader? For any of my stories, because well, my spelling isn't perfect, but when you're in a rush, why does it matter? Well, sorry to gripe, but I just _had_ to get that in! OK, here's my story.

**Lilykins**  
**2005-11-20  
ch 1, ****reply** **That was... interesting. I liked it, but I wish there had been more. It was sad, but funny at the same time. Good job. Keep up the good work!**

Thanks much, _solitary reader_!

OK, here's my next chappie.

Chapter 3

Ginny paced around the common room.

A girl named Robyn was snoring loudly, and her good friend Luna had snuck in from her dorm to talk with her.

'Look, Gin, if you don't like Dean, _break up_!' Luna said.

'That's easy for you to say, Luna, you've never had a boyfriend.'

'Yes well, I've always imagined that I would, and what would happen if I ever had to break up with him.' Luna said slowly.

Ginny stared. 'Luna, this is _Dean_ we're talking about. I'd rather stick with _Goyle_!'

'Oh, don't say that, Ginny.' Luna replied.

'Why? It's true! Dean's just so boring, and he always gets in my way! Why am I still with him? _Why_!'

'Because you're Ginny.' Luna said, her eyes glassy.

'Look, Luna...'

'Ginny is Ginny. Dean is Dean.' Luna said mysteriously.

'You. Are. On. Drugs. I am _never_ going to _speak_ to Dean again!'

TWO DAYS LATER

'Hey Gin, meet you at Hogsmeade on Friday?'

'Sure Dean, love to!'

THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM

'Hey Luna, how are you?' Ginny looked crestfallen.

'Dean asked you out?' Luna smiled.

'Oh shut up. Who're you going with?' Asked Ginny.

'Neville.' Luna said, not embarrassed.

'_Neville_! **_Neville_**!' Ginny shook her head.

'At least I'm not ashamed to say it.' Luna smiled again.

Ginny looked amazed.

She turned to leave, then bumped into Malfoy on her way out.

'Watch it, Weaselette.' He snapped.

(a/n, i bet ur hoping for some DMGW fluff now! Guess what HAHA! no!)

'You watch it, Malfoy.' She said, spitting his name out like Listerine mouthwash.

'I said, watch it!'

'No, you watch it!'

'I said watch it, goddamn it!' His face had taken on a pink tinge.

He was angry. It was so easy to make him angry, to embarass him.

'Fine. I'll watch it. _This _time.' Ginny said, then walked off, flouncing her robes.

'Bloody Weasel. They're all the same.' Snapped Malfoy, smoothing back his hair into place.

'I think she beat you.' A nearby painting said.

Malfoy walked off in the opposite direction, cursing under his breath.


	4. The Weasel and the Ferret

This story is BY FAR the best I've ever written. So why does no-one think the same? WAHHHHWAAHHHH!

Chapter 4

A little More Egotistical Git, And A little Less Red-headed Anger

I got my first detention today.

From _Potter!_

_Potter Harry!_

_Harry Potter_!

Rettop Yrrah

Yrrah Rettop!

As in, THAT GUY WHO GETS DETENTIONS EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE!

AND WHO I HAPPENED TO HAVE A MAJOR CRUSH ON SINCE FOREVER!

And he gave me a detention for slamming Ron into a class door!

I mean, so what if he now has TRANSFIGURATION permanently emblazoned on his great fat head? Serves him right for _totally_ bitching on Hermione.

And Harry gave me the detention.

I could cry.

Or punch somebody.

I did then.

Punch somebody I mean.

Mainly Malfoy.

And I took great pleasure in it, thank you v. much.

The worst part of today was when Malfoy had the nerve to be a bitch about my parents.

Which is why I slugged him.

Besides, not even his damn family gives a shit about him.

So why the fuck should he be such an asshole about mine?

Thanks for screwing my day up, Malfoy.

Fuck you to hell.

* * *

_'Oh look, it's the mini-Weasley, crying cuz Potty gave her a detention. Honestly, Weaslette, did you _ever_ think even Potter wouldn't get tired of your happy-crap attentions? He seriously is getting tired of you. Not even Pansy is that desperate. But you wouldn't know the slightest thing about sex, now would you Mini-Weasel?' Asked Malfoy, smirking smugly, leaning against the wall._

_'Go shove your head up your ass, and serve your ego on a platter with fucking mayonnaise.'Ginny replied, bitchily._

_'Why, got any tips? I'll be sure to ask my father to ask your father how to. I'm sure Lucius would love for your father to hear about how his youngest daughter completely disrespected her elders.' Malfoy said._

_'Do shut up, will you?' Ginny replied, tired now._

_'Maybe I will, Weasel, but undoubtedly, I won't.' Malfoy smirked, again._

_'You'll do well to shut up your mouth, before I shut it for you!' Ginny screeched, slapping Malfoy upside the head._

_'Just because you haven't been boned today doesn't mean that the whole world has to profit from you're lack of bitchiness, now does it Malfoy? Now go soak your dumbass remarks in cod liver oil, before you _ever_ think you can come insulting my parents AGAIN! Or threatening me with punishments for that!' Ginny yelled, running off._

_Portraits sniggered, but as Malfoy yelled, 'Shut up!' They hurriedly pretended to go to sleep._

_'Blood Traitor Bitch. Weasel.' Malfoy let out a stream of curses under his breath._

_Ginny zoomed off in the opposite direction._

* * *

It's uber-annoying writing in italics. READ AND REVIEW PLS!


End file.
